The invention relates generally to pulse generators and, more particularly, to a circuit for generating a precision current pulse comprising transistors having a breakdown voltage which is substantially lower than the upper end of a relatively large output voltage swing.
It is well known that it is necessary to supply a precision current pulse to the replicative coil of a bubble memory. Sometimes, it is also necessary that the current pulse be generated by a circuit having a large output voltage swing (e.g. 3-50 volts). This latter requirements generally requires a high supply voltage and, in the case of a monolithic circuit, transistors with a high BV.sub.ceo (collector-emitter breakdown voltage with an open base). In turn, a high BV.sub.ceo requires thicker epitaxial layers of high resistivity resulting in wider depletion spreads for a given voltage. This undesirably increases die size. To render the situation even more complex, some manufacturing processes currently being employed by semiconductor manufacturers are low voltage processes (i.e. BV.sub.ceo is approximately 18 volts) suitable, for example, in the manufacture of digital integrated circuits.